


【榮勳】反覆無常的甜蜜刺激

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 1





	【榮勳】反覆無常的甜蜜刺激

⠀  
⠀  
唯有兩人的待機室，等會李知勳和權順榮要去參加廣播節目。李知勳低著頭閉目養神，而權順榮精神奕奕毫無疲憊，他偷偷觀賞知勳可愛的睡顔，白到發光的面龐上有許多跟小孩子身上會有絨毛，小而紅潤的唇卻食量驚人。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
突然，李知勳毫無防備地失去重心靠到了權順榮肩上，睡著的人沒什麼差別，被躺的那人倒是心臟跳得很快但也變成了木頭人無法脫身。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮僵在同個位置好幾分鐘，即使汗水不自覺流下。好不容易知勳終於有休息的機會，如果動了讓他醒來他可能又會埋怨一番。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
結果李知勳彷彿聽見權順榮的苦悶心聲，他睡眼惺忪眨了眼，似若波斯貓般打了個哈欠，轉頭看著惶恐不已的權順榮：「咱了？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
也許是尚未清醒，李知勳一不小心說出了方言，權順榮⠀眼看知勳的樣子不禁鬆了口氣，也突然想到有個遊戲一直想和他玩，如果是平常的李知勳絕對不會答應，甚至會瞪他一眼。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮心懷不軌。「知勳我們玩個遊戲好不好，很簡單的。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「什麼遊戲？」李知勳揉了揉很睏的雙眸，像極了上課睡覺卻被點到的可憐學生。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「輪流和對方說我喜歡你，假設沒辦法繼續接著說的話就輸了。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
現在的李知勳彷彿就像平常看到主人就撇頭不理的貓，結果一拿出貓糧就變成十分聽話的小奶貓，他以為這是似有若有的夢境。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯、我喜歡你。」李知勳的話語如燕麥淡而無味，這四個字而言毫無意義。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我喜歡你！」權順榮的眼睛呈現兩條細長的彎線，按捺不住內心的歡喜，笑得比平時還燦爛。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「權順榮我喜歡你。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳我也喜歡你喔！」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
大約經過十幾回合，權順榮一臉幸福得快飛上天期許時間能夠停滯在此刻，然而酒醉也有清醒的時候，李知勳突然覺得奇怪為何權順榮笑得像個變態一樣，似乎等著他在說些什麼。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知勳你怎麼不繼續說了，要認輸了嗎？」權順榮看李知勳愣了一會表示誘惑，他已經沉迷於乖順聽話的知勳每句喜歡自己的話語。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「說什麼？」李知勳撅嘴，等著看權順榮揭發自己做了什麼壞事。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我們剛剛不是互相說我喜歡你嗎，還是你害羞了。」權順榮傻笑著，李知勳則一手捏住他軟嫩的臉頰，面無表情但明顯生氣的模樣說道：「權順榮你今晚不用睡了。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
沒錯，李知勳在節目之後拖著權順榮到運動場操到他不敢再這樣做。⠀  
⠀  
⠀


End file.
